My World
by Pirate Kaiser
Summary: 100 theme challenge. What was Josh's life before he became composer? How does he know Sanae? How about I tell you the story of when he first arrived in the UG
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimor: Hey Guys, so this is one of those 100 challenge things that i've wanted to try. This is a TWEWY fan-fiction, there will be some of my Oc's and real character :) TWEWY is owned by: Square Enix.**

* * *

_01. Introduction._

Slouching on the cobble stone rim of the fountain. She watched as the people in Shibuya walk, It was a daily routine now, ever sine the end of the game, she had gotten quiet bored of sitting in the room that watched all of Shibuya. Her tan skinned hand was placed over her knee, while the other propped her chin up. She never seemed to focus on the blobs, as she called the people, they were like grey figures that seemed to have forgotten.

They forgotten their way, their difference, they all wanted to be like everyone else. Never choosing what really made them happy, all they seemed to care about now was fitting in. The adults seemed to have lost their light, their dreams, it was sadning really, and she wished she could help. The people her own age weren't any different. They could see her, but they never bothered to even say 'hello' and when people did acknowledge her they would give her strange looks.

Though there were somethings that she found interest in, the art in the town. The music in his world, and the children. They were always off in their own world. They had the attention span of a puppy, and curiosity of a kitten. They had yet to figure out how dark this world was like.

Sighing, as she looked back and forth from one person to the next. '_no one is interesting, to actually bother'_. It was dull, all she could see was grey. It was like no one wanted to stand out, and change the way people saw others.

Standing up from her sitting position, she dusted off her high waist blue skirt. The wind blew softly, making her ash blond hair curl in the wind and her knee length jacket swish slightly. Flicking a strand of ash blond hair from her soft honey brown eyes. She hunched over and let out a strangled groan, as she began to walk to WildCat cafe.

She didn't know why, but she always went back to that place. No matter what, she found herself going back, she hated it though. It wasn't because of food, or the area, more so the person who ran it. The man was a jerk in her opinion, a jerk who was always right. Ever since she could remember, he was always like that. Thinking he was just the coolest guy in the world with his amazing drawing skills, his dark brown hair, and his amazing silver brown- '_No! No, Bad Akemi, he's doing it again.'_

Though it was true, he knew everything about her. From the day she took her first breath as an infant, to her abused life, and to the end when she began her knew one. She hated to remember the day she woke up, to her new life. She didn't like how she could control things with the swift of her hands, of hear things that weren't her own thoughts, and see things that usually couldn't be seen. Shaking her head, she let the thoughts disappear, the area she was at was now clear.

She had wandered to the outskirts of town it seemed. To the abandon park, with a broken swings, a play tower and jungle gym that no longer was in use. A large tree was placed in the very middle that sprouted out from the sand palace. outlining the park was dark ruined wood, that she seemed to balance on. Kicking a small sand peddle that fell apart at the touch. Letting her head fall, a groan leaving her lips, and her eyes drifting shut. her boots clicked at the sound that seemed to be the only sound-

_'What was that',_ her eyes darted around her, it was the sound of a whimper. It pierced her ears like a air horn, that made her ears ring. Her honey brown eyes opened wide, as she looked around herself. Standing in place, she kept her breath evened and heart slow.

Instead of hearing a whimper she heard a few sniffles and strangled cry. Looking over the play ground, her eyes stared as the tree, it was the only place you couldn't see through, and in only place to hid. As she carefully tip-toed over to the tree making sure to not make any sound. As she carefully looked to the other side of the tree, her eyes widened taking the image in.

Sitting in a hunched form, Small frail arms keeping the together, was a small child. Head buried in-between their knees, that were pulled up to their chest. You could head small cry's and whippers escape from them. She slowly walked to the other side of the tree, standing in front of the small child. She could see the child wore a dark over sized blue shirt, that washed out his pale and bruised skin. he wore a over sized pair of shorts that fell off his hips, which was worse since you could see his bones. A patch of dull silver brown hair was on top of it all, it was muddy and messy and knotted.

Slowly bending down, not wanting to startle the child, and slowly sitting down. A swish was heard as her clothes compacted with the ground. "_Hey Kid_" She spoke lightly. Watching as the child stiffened, his arms tightening and head burring in her legs. She gave a little look, puffing her cheeks out and leaning closer to the child were she may have been a few inches away. "_It's rude not to answer, Kid"_

Slowly and hesitantly, the head lifted. His face was visible, and he looked at her with a wide-eyed scared expression. Feeling her breath hitch in her throat and her heart crumble in her chest. The child, was a young boy looking no older than five. His face was slim and pale, his cheeks a flushed pink with a few scratches hear and there. Though what made her heart quench was the child's' water filled violet eyes.

Looking over the child, she gave a half-hearted smile. Slowly she brought up her small tan hand to his pale face, and wiped away his tears. The boy flinched from her warm touch, but was frozen in his spot.

"_Why are you crying?_" She asked in a whisper, only for the boy to look at her with wide eyes. He seemed to have heard her, as he opened his mouth, but closed it in a instant. Holding himself tighter together, buried the lower half of his face in his knees, where his eyes and hair were the only things out.

A small from replaced her small smile. She sighed again, and stood up from her sitting position. Why was this kid by himself? and roughed up no less? Looking around the area, no one was there, abandoned like usual. Without looking at the child, "_Where's your parents?_"

No Reply.

She looked down at the boy, he looked like he ran away from home. But that was absurd a child running away at five?

"_Not around_"

_'Well of course no ones around, its like a ghost town- wait... who said that?!'_ She looked around frantically, before looking back down at the child. He was looking around the park. His face was dull and sad, like the life was drained from him. It didn't settle with her to well.

"_Then where are they?_" She questioned, with a blond eye brow raised.

The boy freezes at the question, maybe scared to answer. She watched closely at him, as he directed his gaze to his shoe clad feet and his hands tightening around his hands. his eyes squinted closed, and he talked, "_Gone_".

She blinked at him, her mouth cliched shut and her eyes wide. Through her eyes he reminded her of a kicked puppy. He looked like he had been alone for months, sad and lost. She couldn't leave him there, after seeing him like this. Extending her hand out, " _Come on, lets- go- get something to eat?_"

The boy looked up hesitantly at her, deciding weather or not to take it.

Waiting patiently for the boy as he studied her, she asked, "_What's your name?_"

The boy blinked his eyes up at her, mumbling "_You first_"

The girl let out a snort, rolling her eyes, and a playful smile on her face, she answered "_Akemi, Kiryu Akemi_" Her eyes closed gleefully, and her smile grew wider. She felt a small hand slip into her bigger one, and the world seemed to grow brighter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamor: I don't own TWEWY, I own OC, and i hope you guys like it :)  
**

* * *

_02: Love_

"_YOU TOOK A KID FROM THE PARK!_"

"_Shut up_!" She whispered harshly at the slightly older male. Standing infront of him with her hands placed on the counter top, she glared furiously at him, "_He can hear you"_

"_Kem, Do you know how mush trouble you could get-_" The male said, glancing behind her, from behind the counter, to the small booth that was located in the back. The small boy, she had brought it, was currently eating a few pancakes and drinking a glass of milk.

"_I don't care, Sanae. He was alone by himself, In the deserted park - no less. Crying and hurt, i would be a heartless jerk to leave him there"_ She protested to the man, Dubbed as Sanae.

He had dealt with this girl more than he should, and knew she wouldn't give up anytime soon. Shaking his head, he looked at the younger girl, his eyes dead set. "A_kemi, This is dangerous esp-_"

_"Excuse me~_" A woman interrupted the two bickering, as she stood at the register. She had bleached blond hair, and painted on make up. A shirt a bit to tight and skirt a bit too small. Sanae sighed, shaking his head, turning to the register and leaving the girl in her spot.

Akemi sighed, watching the woman flirt was funny, but she had to much to worry about. Slowly standing from her slouched position, she turned and began to walk to the little boy. Sliding into the other side of the booth, she watched with a smile as he stuffed himself with pancakes. Syrup began to drool from his stuffed mouth, chuckling she grabbed the napkin near his plate and wiped it away.

The boy, blinked at her and swallowed his mouthful of food. Gently setting his fork down beside his empty plate.

"_Still hungry?_" She asked him, placing her hands in her lap.

The small boy, seemed to ponder the thought, with a smile he nodded his head shyly. Another chuckle escaped her mouth, she peered behind her to look for Sanae. He seemed to still be busy, with a bored expression on his face, with the woman at the register. She sighed, "_Looks like will have to wait, til Romeo over there down woo-ing the lady_"

A little giggle escaped the boy before her, the older girl smiled, as she looked over the boy. His face was no longer much paler as it was this afternoon. His cheeks were now a normal pink color, and his eyes were brighter. She couldn't help but fell better inside.

"_So, you never told me your name?_" she asked the boy, The whole time he was here or even the walk here, he didn't speak a word except '_Pancakes_', '_Juice_' and '_Thank you_'. At least the kid had manners.

The boy only blinked at her, before looking down at his hands. He started to twiddle his thumbs in his lap, and kick his legs. Akemi looked at the boy, with a sigh, she stood up from the booth, "_I'll go get some pancakes_".

The small boy watched as she stood up and walked over to the counter. He took in her image, she didnt look like many other people he saw. She had waist length strange blond hair, that looked grey, that was pulled up in a ponytail, her skin was tan with freckled on the bridge of her nose. She had pretty brown eyes that warmed him. She wore a strange greyish brown coat that made a 'V' at the bottom. She wore a high-length skirt that ended near her knee cap, it was a navy blue color. Her shirt was a black cut off shirt, and she wore a dark red tank top underneath. Around her arms she had strang cuff like things that hung loosely around her arm.

He leaned farther outside as she began to talk to that guy, she called 'Romeo'. He didnt like that guy, for a strange reason. He was taller than the girl, by a head. He had dark brown hair, and he wore a pair of shades that covered his eyes from view. He wears a white shirt that was rolled up to his elbows and a grey vest. He wore a pair of slacks, and some sandals, which the young boy thought was tacky.

He watched in interest as the man piled a few pancakes onto a plate, and handed it to the girl. They both seemed to be in a conversation, til their eyes met. 'Romeo' seemed to freeze in mid-sentence, as he stared back at the boy. They both studded each other quietly, but the older male looked back at the girl to finish his statement. Watching the girl shake her head, and snatch the plate from him, brought a smile to his lips.

She walked back to the boy, who adjusted back in his seat, his mouth forming into a frown. She set it in front of him, and slid back into the booth. Placing her elbows on the table, she placed her head onto. She gazed at the boy with a smile on her face, and the boy stared back at her.

"_So... You gonna tell me your name?_" She questioned again, but the boy sat quietly. "_Okay.. Is it Jay?_"

Shake.

"_Aaren?_"

Shake. Again.

"_Matthew_"

Sigh and a shake.

_"Bartholomew?_"

Stare.

"_Okay, you aren't helping by just sitting there, Give me a hint!_" Akemi grumbled, her smile now replaced with a pout. The small boy seemed to be okay with the girls frustration, as he let out a giggle.

"_He looks like a James._" A voice spoke from beside them, causing the two to jump from their place.

"_Gosh, Darn it, Sanae!_" Akemi yelled, before throwing the dirty napkin, that she used to wipe the small boys face, at his face. The man, Romeo or Sanae to the small boy, glared down at her, before sliding in the seat beside the girl, bumping her over. _"Don't scare me like that_"

"_well you were asking, what his name was. So i helped_" The man replied, folding his hands on the table, and smirked full of confidence "_So, is that your name?_"

Shake.

"_Dam_-"

"_You so finish that word, i will through you off this bench!_" Akemi threatened, quicker than the man could cuss. Sanae glared as her through his shades, as she glared right back. The small boy just looked back in forth, wondering what the man wanted to say.

"_I was going to say Damian_"

"_Sure you were_"

"_I was_"

"_ My name is Yoshiya_" a smile frail voice piped up, between the staring contest.

"_I was going to say that!_" The adults huffed, turning their heads from one another. Yoshiya smirked up at the two, he didn't know why, but it made him having a feeling in his chest. A feeling he couldn't explain, a feeling he didn't mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ha-ha sorry its so short, and it took me awhile to upload. I couldn't think of many ideas for this one. :( Sorry, and I dont own TWEWY, So i hope you guys like it and Please R&R. and if any ideas or tips please leave them. Well thanks, Bye! **

* * *

Akemi sighed as she rubbed her hands together; her breath came out in puffs. The sun had set over an hour ago, and the little guy was getting tired. Glancing down at the small boy, whose eyes where becoming droopy and he swayed back and forth sometimes bump into her. There were only a few people around, all wearing Red hoodies and black pants. They didn't take much notice in her, but would casually look at the kid, and give the girl a nod if she caught them.

The kid, Joshua she had learned, didn't seem to take much notice. Though she could see him shift closer, but she didn't think it was intentionally. They made their way through Shibuya, Joshua became exhausted where he finally planted his feet on the ground and leaned onto Akemi. His small arms wrapped around her left thigh, and his head snuggled into her hip.

Akemi freezed up as she felt the sudden weight on her leg, she looked down and let out a sigh. "Kid, we can't get home if you don't let go"

Joshua didn't take much notice to her words, "Mhm..mm…..Mom"

Akemi flinched, as those words came from the young boy, she moved her arms to wrap around his small body. Lifting him up under his arms, and placing him on her hip. "I'm not your mom" She glared around at the people in red, the one in particular that let out a chuckle. She looked back down at Joshua, his eyes had closed and his head was laying in the junction of her neck. "But I'll try to find her"


End file.
